


Brains Over Brawn

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like anything else, Riddler finds himself overly attached to the Boy Wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains Over Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> You could think of them as any version of these characters, but they're meant to be from the 60's show.

Robin's arms and legs were splayed out against a wall, tied very seriously. He whined through his gag, not getting it taken out until Riddler returned back from a phone call with Batman. "You no good crook! Let me out so I can show you a good licking!"

"Licking? I adore the way you think, Boy Wonder," replied Riddler, running a lazy glove along the chest, stopping at the nubs to earn noises of arousal. "I wish I didn't have to go through so much torment just to have your tight little body against mine. If only you just gave up on that man for one much smarter."

"Batman is the smartest man I know!" Robin shouted, squirming until he stopped to add gently, "How long do you think it'll take him to get here?"

The green-clad man brought his fingers down to the crotch, lightly petting enough to rile up the brunet, "Hm... I did give him quite the riddle. Even I have no clue what it means."

"Holy scrambled! You don't mean you gave him an impossible riddle?" The vigilante ground his hips, whining through his surprise. "He'll still find me, by golly, so we can't..."

"Oh, but we can. I'll make sure you're found in a rather... sticky situation. Batman won't mind." Riddler moved to get to his knees, slicing open the front of what might as well be underwear to find an erection forming. "And neither do you."

The young ward made a moan when he felt the covered hands rubbing over his ticklish hips, "Riddler, don't..."

Riddler looked up as he grasped hold on the cock, "Riddle me this; What comes down, but never returns back up?" He fondled the balls briefly, giggling to himself as he licked along the length, "Come on, Boy Wonder. This is so easy! Say the answer, and I'll make sure you get off."

"I'm thinking!" Snapped the boy, earning smacks to his thighs that the tights barely protected. "Wait, I didn't mean to..." He wriggled in his binds, trapped feet curling as he started to throb from his treatment. 

"Think harder, dear boy, or I might need to beat you more!" He ripped open the tights on one of the legs down to the knee so he could indulge in tasting the shaking skin. He nipped into the pale flesh until he earned a squeak that caused him to breathe in deeply. "Have you found the answer I need?"

Robin arched as he heard that demanding tone, "Well, it'd have to- ah- be rain, right?" He noticed how Riddler drew out his thinking over the answer, but Robin didn't say no to more smacking over his legs. 

Riddler came back up so he could bring their noses together, "Well, well, aren't we the smartest little bird in the world?" He grabbed the throat, but nothing too rough. Just to hear that gasp for air. "Delicious, you know that? I want you to call me 'Eddie'. Can you do that for me...?" 

Dick Grayson knew saying his own name would ruin any identity protection he had. Everyone knew who the villains were, so that didn't bother him. With the sharp blue eyes looking him over with hunger, he gulped and replied, "Yes, Eddie." 

That seemed to be good enough, since the hand on his throat shifted so it'd press down in the hollow of his throat. It let go once Robin was out of breath, making them both give gentle smiles. The dirty blond giggled, licking over the lips before whispering, "I hope Batman never finds this place out. I want you to stay here forever. You'd look so cute in all green."

Blushing at the sudden serious tone, Robin gulped and replied, "I'll never know unless you let me go, right?" He felt his top getting cut open in response. "I'm not going to run away, Eddie! I won't do that to you."

Edward looked over the features before scoffing and shrugging, sticking the knife next to Robin's head roughly enough to startle the boy. "I have you tied up out of the pure arousal of it. If I were worried you'd leave, I'd have henchmen around to catch you." He lazily grabbed the nearly forgotten erection Robin was sporting to make sure it would still be aroused, "You're very silly for a hero."

The cackling caused Robin to squirm, but he grew distracted when the man began to strip from his suit. "You think there'll be enough time for you to take me?"

"But of course," the villain replied, amused beyond believe that Robin could ever doubt him. Once he was down to his own underwear, he thought on the previous request before throwing them off. "I could let your legs down, Boy Wonder, but one condition."

"Holy tired legs; anything!" The brunet exclaimed before much thought went into it, letting his legs hang towards the floor once they were undone.

The crouching older man ripped off the booties impatiently. "If Batman were to show up, you'd need to continue our little exchange. How about that?" At the nodding, he spun around comically as he went to grab some lube from his medical tray. Tapping it against his palm to make sure there'd be enough, he walked back as if he didn't make a big show out of it. 

Hearing the lube uncapping, Robin shivered a bit, "Are you going to play with me, Eddie?" That got a near growl, and the man kneeled to lift and spread the creamy thighs again. Whining, Robin tried to complain until he felt a tongue along his ass, "Wait, I didn't think you'd... Holy..." 

Riddler jabbed his tongue into the slowly unclenching ass, fighting laughter at how easy it had been to be deep inside it. "Such a good boy," he slurred out, undoing the lube when he pulled back. He noticed the legs wrapping slowly around his back, which caused his giddiness to return, "My, Boy Wonder, by the look on your face it seems like you want to get something inside you quickly."

The teen didn't respond until he felt a slick finger rubbing at his wet hole, "Please..." It slowly dipped inside, but was under-appreciated compared to the mouth on his cock. "Wait! I'm going to blow!"

"I doubt that," breathed Riddler between bobs, "I've barely gotten started." He dipped his head back down to capture the dick between his lips.

Robin watched the hideout with blurry vision, eyes fighting to not close as the tongue played over him like he truly were a delicious treat. "Who else do you do this with...?" There had to be someone else to practice this with, since this was rather rare to go so far between them.

Waiting to lock eyes, he pulled back to mime smoking a cigarette as his hint. He laughed at the shock as if he hadn't bothered to hide it at all. He continued to jerk the dick while he added a third finger to the loosening entrance. "Mm, you think I should ask you another riddle?"

"You should fuck me," blurted Robin, not getting what he said until it hit him. "Oh gosh, I've never said..." He felt cut off by the enthused giggling he got in return. 

Riddler came back to check the wrists slightly before kissing Robin. He removed his fingers, wiping them off on the clothes chest, earning a noise of disgust until he quickly heard it replaced with an eager gasp. "You're quite the potty mouth. I should've just had you blow me instead." 

Robin let himself get balanced over the dick, licking his lips slightly, "Holy pent up energy." He clasped his legs around the back as he was sat down over the dick, letting a drawn out groan leave his reddening throat. 

"Don't be frightened from making such cute noises. I'll make sure they don't go to waste." He lost it once he noticed the teen's eyes roll back into his head as he pumped the erection between their bodies eagerly. "Come on, no need to be shy with me. I'll tell you another riddle you'll need to solve before you can cum."

"No," whined Robin, arching as he started to feel movement. The throbbing head sliding in and out of his body was enough to drive him mad, "Eddie! Eddie, please, don't drag this out."

Riddler pounded up in solid and rough thrusts, making the vigilante drool and giggle himself in pleasure. Taking charge, he grabbed the neck again as he brought their faces together, "I'm sure you'd enjoy that even more, Boy Wonder."

The sidekick licked across the thin lips, earning a nip to his tongue. He slowly retreated his tongue, finding Riddler's curiously followed after with his own. Their mouths muffled their moans as Riddler set a more fair pace of thrusting. "Please," he groaned, hand on his neck making him delightfully lightheaded.

Slapping skin filled the lair until their noises overpowered it. Riddler grew more erratic in his thrusting, making him seem so much more like Robin in the fact he probably rarely had control like this. "Such a tight little..." Growled Riddler, making himself hold back until he felt a splashes of cum hit across him. 

Making sure their torsos rubbed to spread it, he let go of the neck to grab the hips and pound to achieve his own orgasm. He didn't stop until he found the bundle of nerves brush his tip in just the right way. Pulling out before he finished, he panted and grinned as he watched the youth whining and hanging limp with white running down his tights, blending in somewhat.

Robin looked up, mask somewhat askew as he nearly fainted in a puddle of goo, "Ooh my..." He heard something being bumped in the background, making him perk up. "Batman's here for my rescue!"

Riddler laughed and ruffled Robin's hair, "He's been here. Wanted to see just how much better brains were than brawn, no doubt." He let Robin loose from the binds on his wrists, amused at how wobbly the Boy Wonder was. "Riddle me this; Robins are more attracted to what over bats?"


End file.
